(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing clip for disk drives, and more particularly to a fixing clip that firmly clips one disk drive or more than one disk drive within a computer case by means of fixing plates, and without need for screws, which thus facilitates rapid installation of the disk drives, and realizes saving in labor and facilitates assemblage of a computer.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, which shows a conventional disk drive utilizing one end of a fixing plate 100 to connect to a disk drive, and another end of the fixing plate 100 is firmly secured to a computer case 200. A U-shaped indent 101 is defined in a left side of the fixing plate 100, and a right side of the fixing plate 100 is provided with an insert piece 102, and the insert piece 102 is fixedly inserted within an insert slot of the computer case 200. The U-shaped indent 101 disposedly astrides a fixing post 201 of the computer case 200, and a screw 300 is utilized to screw firmly into screw holes 2011 of the fixing post 201, thereby fixedly clasping the fixing plate 100. Because a plurality of disk drives can be installed in the computer case 200, and because each of the disk drives necessarily utilizes the fixing plate 100 and the screw 300 to firmly screw each of the disk drives to the computer case 200, thus, apart from expenditure in man power and time consumption required in assembling such a configuration of disk drives, moreover, space within the computer case 200 is restricted, and already occupied by many electrical devices, which thereby results in extreme difficulty during assembly process.